


it isn’t easy sometimes

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 1980s, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Bobby couldn’t sleep.





	it isn’t easy sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day five of the October writing challenge, night sky.

Sam was sitting on a window ledge reading when Bobby found him. The only light in the whole room came from the stars and the moon. He didn’t understand how Sam could read like this, but then again he didn’t understand a lot of things about Sam. A few of those things would probably be better filed under things he didn’t quite understand about himself.

Bobby was going to go up and tug on his sleeve but as soon as he made the first step towards him Sam spoke, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah,” Bobby looked down at his toes, “It isn’t easy sometimes.”

Sam nodded, “It’s too quiet.”

“Sure,” Bobby supposed he agreed even if he knew it was in a different way than Sam meant it, “I don’t get how you can read that thing.” 

He looked away from his book, “You gotta problem with Steinback?”

“He’s dull,” Bobby proclaimed.

He’d learned that from reading segments of it from over Sam’s shoulder. It had been boring as could be.

Sam shrugged, “It isn’t Magnum PI, but I like it well enough.”

Bobby felt lost even though he knew exactly where he was, “You weren’t in your room.”

“No,” Sam shut his book, “Do you need to talk to me about something?”

He shook his head, “The TVs already off for the night.”

Sam must have sensed that wasn’t the exact truth, Bobby could see it in his posture, but he decided not to pursue it choosing to look through the window instead, “Pretty tonight, isn’t it?”

Bobby leaned forward a bit, “I dunno. I’ve always liked it best when the sun was out.”

“I know,” Sam sighed, “For me it depends.”

The silence that followed was unbearable but Bobby felt that breaking it would be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
